originalcmfandomcom-20200213-history
Wheatley
Wheatley is a loose Personality Core in Portal 2. He was one of the many cores seen awakening at the end of Portal. Of masculine programming and an English West country accent, he was Chell's sidekick and guide during the first half of the game. During the game, Wheatley slowly develops into becoming the main antagonist. Overview During the centuries that elapsed between both games, Personality Cores have carved out sections of the neglected Enrichment Center as their own, while traveling around the facility via the laboratory ceiling rails they are confined to, as they are appendage-less. One of them, named Wheatley, is concerned about the facility's deteriorating conditions and has grown tired of being forced to travel on these rails, which hinders his mobility. He wants to detach himself, but he is worried his fall might damage him (he was also afraid that he would die shortly after detachment, as he and possibly all the cores have been lied to). He then notices Chell in stasis, and decides to awaken her so that she can detach him safely. To convince her, he promises to share his knowledge of an escape route, then detaches himself from a rail near a ruined Test Chamber 07. The duo then takes on a journey throughout the defunct and heavily damaged facilities, while Wheatley blabbers incessantly. However he proves to be a very useful asset, as he can be plugged into various ports found throughout the labs, allowing him to access the mainframe and bypass obstacles. At some point on their journey they reach a massive cylindrical room populated with breaker switches, and filled with debris often blocking their path, containing what appears to be an escape pod to the outside. There Wheatley warns Chell that only the switch to power the escape pod should be flipped, so she leaves her Core friend to find the right one. Almost instantly, the neglected equipment malfunctions, and the floor below them reveals itself as an elevator that begins ascending, flipping all the switches on the periphery in the process. Acutely aware of the damage the malfunctioning has done, Wheatley scrambles to find an abort password while turning his face plates on themselves and moving the diaphragm of his unique eye, forgoing a practical algorithm for a sequential brute-forcestrategy: "AAAAAA? No, that's not it. AAAAAC? Wait, did I do B? Have you got a pen? Start writing these down!". Despite being killed, he is reactivated, and is seen removing panels to have a glimpes at Chell. Eventually, he reveals himself to GLaDOS, and helps Chell escape into the back rooms of the facility. Eventually, after some running, he and Chell sabotage the turret production line and neurotoxin filter. Knowing that they have shut down GLaDOS' two main weapons, Wheatley and Chell head to GLaDOS' lair to shut her down and replace her mind with Wheatley. Once Wheatley gets attached to GLaDOS' body, he gains control of the entire facility and calls an elevator to the surface for Chell, and attaches GLaDOS' brain to a potato battery as revenge for insulting him. But right before sending Chell to her freedom, he quickly becomes corrupted and insane with power, and in a fit of rage sends GLaDOS and Chell down into the forgotten bowels of the facility. After ensuring that the two are gone, he rebuilds the entire facility in his own image, renaming it Wheatley Laboratories, combining turrets with cubes, and rebuilding test chambers.The climb halts as the platform comes flush with a door leading to an overgrown courtyard now housing the soulless shell of GLaDOS. Having failed to find the abort password, Wheatley fears to be punished by her. As the duo approaches, she awakens, and immediately recognizes Chell. After a short monologue, GLaDOS sends Chell back to the Test Chambers to resume her tests.. GLaDOS crushes Wheatley (although he survives) with a robotic arm while forcing Chell to resume her tests. When GLaDOS and Chell return, the resulting lab is in chaos, and in danger of a nuclear meltdown from Wheatley's incompetence. Despite this, Chell manages to access the core room housing Wheatley. After a brief fight, Chell corrupts Wheatley with cores provided by GLaDOS, causing a core transfer. However, Wheatley had booby-trapped the core transfer stalemate button (used when the substitute core and the corrupt core have a conflict over the transfer) and destroyed it. Chell is not without other options though: a hole in the ceiling reveals the night sky outside, and she shoots a portal at the Moon. Once the portal opens up on the moon, a powerful vacuum is created, and Chell and Wheatley are sucked out into space through the other portal, with Chell desperately clinging to Wheatley, both of them being held on by a single wire. GLaDOS quickly uses a grabbing arm to snag Chell's hand, pulling her back to safety and sending Wheatley flying into the depths of space. In a post-credits scene, he is shown floating aimlessly in space (along with the Space Core, who's orbiting around Wheatley), remarking on all the terrible things that he had done, and wishing he could say sorry. Category:Favorite CM Characters Category:Portal